That Night
by UsernameTheName
Summary: Rachel was just a normal girl, living a normal life, hell she still does have a normal life. But she ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time, and now she has to figure out exactly what happened that night.


She sat in her chair anxiously waiting for what was about to come through that door. She turned her head slightly to look at the clock in the room, 9:57. She didn't know much of what was happening now, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time that was that, end of story. But people always wanted to know more. The only thing she _did_ know however, was that they were going to be here at ten. She didn't even know who the hell _they_ were. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the clock once more, 9:59. She then unscrewed the cap to the water bottle she had. She looked at her surroundings again, in the room there was a mirror, most likely a one sided window, the table she was seated at, sitting on an uncomfortable wooden chair, with two similar chairs on the opposite side of the table, and lastly the clock which now read ten. Right on cue she heard the door unlock and the door open. A man wearing a high quality, seemingly tailored black suit, and a purple tie with a simple black crisscross pattern sat in the chair farthest from the door, while a woman wearing a black pencil skirt, and a white blouse sat next to him. She then got a closer look at the two once they sat down, the man seemed to be in his fifties, with graying hair, well the little hair he had left, green eyes, and slight stubble, with a constant grim look on his face. While the woman next to him looked considerably younger with curly hair going slightly past her shoulder, brown eyes, glasses, and a comforting smile on her face.

"So, Rachel care to tell us what happened that night?", instantly what little trust Rachel had for these people went down the drain. _That night_ , was something she could go her whole life without hearing again. Friends, family, reporters, everyone asking what happened _that night_. She honestly didn't know what the fuck happened _that night_ , she was out having fun with her friends, felt sick, went home, and then woke up lying on a dead body covered in blood. She didn't know how it happened, she didn't even know who the dead body was for Christ's sake. "I don't know what happened that night, and I'm sick of explaining this to people", she said through gritted teeth. Slowly the woman gently put her hand on Rachel's "I know this must be stressful, and I know what you're goi-" She was interrupted by Rachel suddenly jerking her hand away from the woman. "Listen to me, I don't know anything, and you don't know jack shit about what I'm going through right now, have you ever had everyone you've ever known look at you like you're some kind of sick monster?", she saw the woman's sympathetic face, and the man's stone cold expression. "No? I didn't think so, now let me out of here I want to go home", she said getting increasingly angry as she tightened her grip on the still uncapped bottle of water causing water to overflow and spill out of it. After seeing the small twitch the two across the table give mortified looks to each other, she calmly stood up. Then with a sarcastic smile on her face gave a small wave goodbye and walked out of the room.

When they saw her leave, her parents jumped out of the chairs they were siting to ask her what happened. With the same fake smile as before she replied "Nothing special, they asked me a couple questions and I answered best I could". Soon the smile was wiped off her face and replaced with a look of regret as she saw her mother's face light up "Oh, thank you darling, Your father and I know you're innocent and we are going to do the best we can so the police know it too" her mother replied softly. As her parents turned around to head out she saw the two people that interviewed her, and walked up to them. "Listen, I'm sorry, I let my anger get the best of me I'll try to be more cooperative in the future". She then heard her mother call for her and jogged over to catch up with them. "See? I told you she didn't mean any harm" the woman said to the taller man standing next to her. "Whatever, we're gonna have to wait and see" he replied, never breaking his stone cold façade.


End file.
